Wonder Woman Vol 1 750
| Executive Editor = Pat McCallum | CoverArtist1 = Joëlle Jones | CoverArtist2 = Trish Mulvihill | Writer1_1 = Steve Orlando | Penciler1_1 = Jesus Merino | Inker1_1 = Vicente Cifuentes | Colourist1_1 = Romulo Fajardo, Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Pat Brosseau | Editor1_1 = Brian Cunningham | Editor1_2 = Brittany Holzherr | Editor1_3 = Alex Antone | Editor1_4 = Jessica Chen | Editor1_5 = Mike Cotton | Editor1_6 = Marie Javins | Editor1_7 = Andrew Marino | Editor1_8 = Andrea Shea | Writer2_1 = Gail Simone | Penciler2_1 = Colleen Doran | Inker2_1 = Colleen Doran | Colourist2_1 = Hi-Fi | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Writer3_1 = Mariko Tamaki | Penciler3_1 = Elena Casagrande | Inker3_1 = Elena Casagrande | Colourist3_1 = Sunny Gho | Letterer3_1 = Deron Bennett | Writer4_1 = Greg Rucka | Penciler4_1 = Nicola Scott | Inker4_1 = Nicola Scott | Colourist4_1 = Romulo Fajardo, Jr. | Letterer4_1 = Rob Leigh | Writer5_1 = Kami Garcia | Penciler5_1 = Phil Hester | Inker5_1 = Ande Parks | Colourist5_1 = Trish Mulvihill | Letterer5_1 = Gabriela Downie | Writer6_1 = Dean Hale | Writer6_2 = Shannon Hale | Penciler6_1 = Riley Rossmo | Inker6_1 = Riley Rossmo | Colourist6_1 = Ivan Plascencia | Letterer6_1 = Joshua Reed | Writer7_1 = Marguerite Bennett | Penciler7_1 = Laura Braga | Inker7_1 = Laura Braga | Colourist7_1 = Romulo Fajardo, Jr. | Letterer7_1 = Wes Abbott | Writer8_1 = Vita Ayala | Penciler8_1 = Amancay Nahuelpan | Inker8_1 = Amancay Nahuelpan | Colourist8_1 = Jay David Ramos | Letterer8_1 = Clayton Cowles | Writer9_1 = Scott Snyder | Penciler9_1 = Bryan Hitch | Inker9_1 = Bryan Hitch | Colourist9_1 = Mike Spicer | Letterer9_1 = Tom Napolitano | Penciler10_1 = Ramona Fradon | Penciler10_2 = Travis Moore | Penciler10_3 = Liam Sharp | Penciler10_4 = Emanuela Lupacchino | Penciler10_5 = José Luis García-López | Penciler10_6 = Bilquis Evely | Inker10_1 = Sandra Hope | Inker10_2 = Travis Moore | Inker10_3 = Liam Sharp | Inker10_4 = Emanuela Lupacchino | Inker10_5 = José Luis García-López | Inker10_6 = Bilquis Evely | Colourist10_1 = Trish Mulvihill | Colourist10_2 = Tamra Bonvillain | Colourist10_3 = Liam Sharp | Colourist10_4 = Tomeu Morey | Colourist10_5 = Trish Mulvihill | Colourist10_6 = Mat Lopes | Quotation = …And I remain Diana, Princess of Themyscira. Bearer of the name Truthqueen… | Speaker = Wonder Woman | StoryTitle1 = 'The Wild Hunt' Finale | Synopsis1 = As the Cheetah and Hera fight, the Silencer argues with Wonder Woman about the right course of action and whom she should support. Using the Lasso of Truth, she binds the goddess and villain to her mind, where she confronts both of them for manipulating her. Perceiving the truth allows her to regain control of the Lasso, which she uses to bind the Cheetah and force her to confront how misguided she has been. She admits that she has been blind, agreeing to submit in loving friendship to Diana and returns Wonder Woman's Tiara but she also lashes out violently at Hera one last time, throwing a blade that misses her and stabs the Silencer through the shoulder. Wonder Woman tells Hera that she no longer needs her guidance and she disappears. The Silencer tends to her wounds as Wonder Woman leaves for Themyscira. When she arrives home, she gives the God Killer to Orana. Hippolyta helps her forge new Bracelets of Submission and gives her an embrace before she returns to Man's World to continue her mission but once she arrives back in Boston, she is arrested. | StoryTitle2 = From Small Things, Mama | Synopsis2 = Star-Blossom races to help a family trapped in a burning building. After rescuing them with a slide made of flowers, she attempts to smother the fire to save more people trapped in the building. It is partially successful, but she cannot reach the stranded people. Wonder Woman arrives and does the final rescue, cheered on by Star-Blossom. Wonder Woman accepts an offer to dinner from Star-Blossom's family, during which Hippolyta appears, telling Diana of the death of her friend Hookswift, one of the Megalodons guarding Themyscira, and a dear friend of Diana as a child. A distraught Diana is consoled by Star-Blossom who makes her a special flower that signifies that she thinks of Wonder Woman as a big sister. | StoryTitle3 = The Interrogation | Synopsis3 = A police officer interrogates Wonder Woman, insinuating that she is somehow connected to the crimes and humanitarian disasters that she averts. Midway through his questioning, Wonder Woman reveals that she knows the man is secretly Ares and she has actually arranged this as a trap to have him extradited to Themyscira. | StoryTitle4 = Never Change | Synopsis4 = Circe is in New Orleans to celebrate and Wonder Woman visits her hotel room to discuss removing the curse that has transformed the Cheetah in exchange for the Lasso of Truth. The two women find Cheetah in a jungle temple and teleport her to Themyscira where Circe's incantation will transform her back to a human if she will only say her human name "Barbara Minerva". She growls "Cheetah" and the spell cannot be completed. Temporarily defeated, Diana commits to finding some other way to help her friend, and Circe returns the lasso to Diana, even though she could have kept it. | StoryTitle5 = To Leave Paradise… | Synopsis5 = A young Diana discusses Amazonian history with her mother Hippolyta and ponders what her destiny is. She spars with Nubia, discussing the World of Man and inquires to Osia about the meaning of life and how to find one's role in the world. As she reflects on what she's learned, she sees a plane crash onto the shore. | StoryTitle6 = Emergency Visit | Synopsis6 = As Wonder Woman trounces Kalibak in Salt Lake City, she gets a call from Guy Gardner saying that her mother Hippolyta has called for her to help fight a Hydra on her home island of Themyscira. She races there to find that her fellow Amazons can easily defeat the creature and Hippolyta loosed it in a ruse to get her to come visit. She decides to stay awhile and catch up with her family. | StoryTitle7 = To Me | Synopsis7 = Batwoman allows several of her fellow DC Bombshells to discuss how Wonder Woman has changed their lives, from healing Steve Trevor to befriending a young Aquawoman and helping a grieving Supergirl to inspiring the Wonder Girls. | StoryTitle8 = Always | Synopsis8 = At an A.R.G.U.S. facility, Vanessa Kapatelis reflects on her time as Silver Swan and is reminded how Wonder Woman encouraged her to let go of her rage and be healed. As she thinks back, her old foe appears and gives her a warm embrace to remind her that she is always there to support her. | StoryTitle9 = A Brave New World | Synopsis9 = A film reel shows the debut of Wonder Woman saving Franklin Roosevelt's life from a Nazi assassin at the 1939 World's Fair and encourages a young Alan Scott to begin his crime-fighting career. | StoryTitle10 = Pin-ups | Synopsis10 = Snapshots of Wonder Woman | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * Locations: * * * ** *** ** Washington, D.C. *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * ** Hookswift * * Locations: * * ** *** | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * * ** *** | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * }} * * Locations: * Chile ** * Greece ** * * United Kingdom ** England *** * ** *** Items: * * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** *** Items: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * * * * ** *** | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Locations: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Joe Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * }} Locations: * * ** *** **** Items: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Locations: * Items: * | Notes = * This issue is cover-dated Early March 2020. * "A Brave New World" is the first story to reflect the retcon from placing Wonder Woman's debut in 1939 and establishing her as the catalyst for the Golden Age of superheroes. * "Never Change" is set at some unspecified time in the future. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Page from DC }}